Save the Best For Last Jared Padalecki
by meghanamanda17
Summary: This show is based not IN the TV show, but in the lives of the actors apart of the show. This story is about Jared's best friend, Vanessa Wilson. They had been friends for about ten years, but for the last two, they haven't spoken a word. But suddenly, Jared comes back to town and wants to reconnect with her, bringing back all of Vanessa's old feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hurry, Vanessa! You're gonna be late for the bus!" My mother was yelling at me._

_"Coming, Mom!" I said, putting on my finishing touch of mascara and running down the stairs._

_"Love you!" I shouted to her, and running out the door to my bus stop._

_It was my first day of 8th grade, and my first year riding the bus. My mom got a new job, and couldn't take me to school every morning anymore. So, she signed me up for the bus. I wasn't used to getting up this early. But no sooner did I reach the bus stop, did the bus turn around the corner. I sighed of relief, glad that I didn't miss it. The bus stopped in front of me, and I hopped on._

_I looked around, I didn't see anyone I knew. I walked to the back of the bus, and took a seat. I grabbed my iPod out of my pocket, and started listening to it. About ten minutes later, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up and saw a kid about my age. He was tall and skinny with shaggy, dark brown hair. I had never seen him before._

_"Anyone sitting here?" He asked._

_"Nope." I answered. I had always been really open to meeting new people._

_"Well, do you mind if I do?"_

_Uh, no. Go ahead." I gave him a friendly smile._

_"I'm Jared." He told me as he sat down._

_"Oh, I'm Vanessa." I said, and we talked the whole bus ride._

I smiled at the memory. That was the day I met Jared Padalecki. We had been best friends since that day, I don't know what I would do without him. We're now 25, and Jared is a huge star. He's an actor in the show 'Supernatural' with Jensen Ackles. I had become pretty close with Jensen, too.

Jared and I had lost touch a long time ago. Well, not exactly lost touch. There was a mishap between us, we thought we could start a relationship but.. we decided to be friends because he was away too much. Its been two years since even a text message has been sent between us, I haven't spoken to Jensen either. I missed them too much. If I didn't have my best friend since 7th grade, Liz, I wouldn't know what to do without Jensen and Jared.

At the moment, I was sitting on my couch in the house I shared with Liz. I had just gotten home from work a few hours ago. I worked at the local Elementary school as a Kindergarten teacher. I love kids, I always have so this was a perfect job for me. Liz worked as a nurse at the local hospital, she loved her job as well. She got off work an hour ago, but she still hasn't come home. I wondered why she wasn't home yet, so I picked up my cell phone and dialed Liz's number.

"Hello?" She picked up. Her voice sounded eager and cheerful.

"Hey, its me. You sound happy," I told her.

"I am, and you will be too. Trust me, I'll be home in 5. Oh and for dinner, save room for two more guests. Bye!" She laughed and hung up.

I raised an eyebrow slightly as I put my phone in my pocket. Liz was always like that, so I didn't really think much of it. I wondered who could be coming for dinner. Probably just some of her friends from work or something. I got up and pulled out the chickens I had marinaded last night. Good thing I made extra, now we had enough for the guests.

About 15 minutes later, Liz burst through the door with the biggest smile ever. I was about halfway done with dinner, but I stopped what I was doing and approached her.

"Seriously, why are you so happy?" I asked her.

My question was answered when Jensen and Jared walked slowly through my front door. A wide smile spread across my face as I ran to attack Jared.

"JARED!" I shouted, leaping into his arms.

"Hey Nessa," Jared said, picking me up and spinning me around.

I giggled, then he set me down. I also shouted Jensen's name, attacking him as well.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I asked.

I looked them both up and down. They looked the same as when they left a few months ago, just as good looking as usual. Jared still had his shaggy brown hair, and Jensen still had his short hair. And of course, Jared still towered over everyone with his freakishly tall self. I was the shortest one of our little group, I always had been. I didn't even think about whether or not this would be awkward, I was just overwhelmed with happiness. I was so happy to see them again. Well, more or less, see emhim/em again. Even just being in his life is a privilege, so I guess if I have to just be a friend, I will.

"We finished filming early, and we made sure the first thing we did was come see you two. We passed Liz walking out of work on the way here, so we met up with her." Jensen explained.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy to see you guys," I smiled, giving them each another hug.

I really wanted to ask why they finally thought of seeing us after two years. I wanted to ask why we were all acting so normal. But, I figured I should just go with the flow. I didn't want to ruin the moment. I'm just happy that Jared is here. I glanced at Liz to see her staring at Jensen. I smirked knowingly. Liz had always had a thing for Jensen, whether she liked to admit it or not. I thought they'd be perfect together, and everyone else thought so as well. Everyone was waiting for the day they'd get together. We walked into the kitchen, I finished dinner and the four of us ate together. Reminiscing old memories, and being reminded on how much we all missed one another. I barely even get to talk to Liz because she's been so busy with work lately.

Once we had all finished with dinner, we decided to sit outside on the deck. We all sat in a folding chair, staring at the sky. It was about 7, and it wasn't dark yet. We were in the month of May now, the very beginning. I couldn't wait for summer. Cookouts, bonfires, swimming, and more. Summer always put me in the best of moods no matter what.

We all went back into the house, and we noticed that Jared and Jensen were yawning.

"You guys seem pretty tired," I stated.

"Yeah, really tired." Jensen replied.

"You guys just wanna crash here tonight? I have one extra bedroom. One could take the couch, one could take the bedroom. Its up to you two to decide," I explained to them.

As soon as I ended the part about the bedroom or couch, they started a game of rock, paper, scissors. Jensen ended up winning the bedroom, and wouldn't stop rubbing it in Jared's face. The four of us laughed, then I realized I was pretty tired myself. Both Jensen and Liz went upstairs to sleep.

"Night guys," Jared and I said to them.

So, it left my best friend since 8th grade and I. I didn't know what to do or say. Should I tell him I'm upset that he can just forget about me for two years, then bombard my home and act like nothing happened? Or should I tell him no matter what, I'm just happy he's in my life again?

"I missed you, Nessa." Jared told me, shaking his head slightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we lost touch. You mean everything to me, you're my best friend no matter what. Not a day went by where I didn't think about you, I just never had time to come home."

"I missed you too, Jared. Its okay. I understand," I sighed. I was always too forgiving, an unfortunate flaw of mine.

Jared smiled, leaning down to give me yet another hug. I took in his scent, and as I laid in bed that night, I couldn't sleep. Every feeling I had ever felt for him came rushing back all at once, weighing at my heart, making it feel so heavy. I was so inevitably in love with my best friend, this all happened at once and.. I don't know how I'm going to handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So this site won't let me post links, all of the links to her outfits and such are from the site polyvore. It only lets me post the part that comes after the slant, so just put polyvore in before that if you wanna look at it. Thanks, enjoy :)

The noise of metal clanging was what I woke up to. I sat up, and yawned. I slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs. I was freezing since I was in shorts that read 'Ohio State' on the butt and a black tank top. When I walked into my kitchen, I saw Jensen and Jared in my kitchen. Pans and pots were all over the floor, and they were picking them up.

"What's going on?" I asked, giggling slightly.

Jared looked me up and down before giving me a playful wink. I felt myself blush as I crossed my arms and grinned at them.

"Well, we decided to make pancakes. But when we pulled out the pan we wanted, everything fell." Jared frowned.

I laughed and walked over to them. I put all the rest of the pots and pans away, and got out the pancake mix and a bowl.

"Stop!" Jensen said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We refuse to let you make breakfast or help in anyway. We owe you for letting us crash for the night, so emwe're/em making breakfast. Sit down and relax," Jared told me. "Good morning, by the way."

"Fine, morning to you too." I smiled.

Jared gave me a hug before I sat down. Watching them cook was so funny, I caught myself staring at Jared and looked away immediately. I didn't want to fall for my best friend, it just kind of happened. I can't believe I still feel this way after everything that happened. I knew I would always feel this way, I just.. hid it for so long so I didn't feel the hurt behind the truth. Sure, everyone wanted us together. (Including me.) I just never knew my feelings would come back so strong so fast. I looked up and saw Liz giving me a knowing look.

"What?" I asked her.

"Come upstairs with me," She told me.

I reluctantly followed her into her room.

"Make a move, now." She told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Jared. As soon as I walked downstairs I saw the way you were looking at him. You can't hide your feelings from him forever!" Liz told me.

She had a point, but that didn't mean I was going to stop hiding my feelings.

"Fine. Liz, yes I still have feelings for him. But, now he keeps calling me his best friend. I'm pretty sure I got friend-zoned." I frowned slightly, knowing the last part I said was true. "There's nothing I can do."

"Whatever, I gotta get ready for work." She gave up.

"Alrighty, want any breakfast before you go?" I asked her.

"Nah, I'll just come home on break and eat."

I nodded and walked out of her room, and back into the kitchen where the boys were. I sat on the couch until Liz came downstairs.

"Maybe I'll have just one pancake before I leave," She said and I laughed. Jensen handed her a plate with a pancake on it as she sat at the table. Jensen got one and sat next to her. I grabbed myself a pancake and sat down as Jared walked in.

"Bye babe," Was all I heard Jared say before shutting his phone. My heart dropped.

"Was that Erin?" Jensen asked, loading syrup on his pancakes.

"Yeah." Jared answered shortly.

"Who's Erin?" Liz asked.

"Uh, my uh, my girlfriend." Jared stuttered.

My head shot up to see Jared shooting me glances as he spoke. Jared had a girlfriend? How fantastic. I knew there was a reason he kept calling me his friend. I felt so pathetic. He moved on and I was still stuck in place.

"When did you get a girlfriend?!" Liz nearly shouted.

"While we were away, I met her and she actually lives here in town. She was an extra, and we started dating about a month ago." Jared explained.

"I'm happy for you," I piped up.

All 3 of them looked at me, I bit my lip and looked down. I finished my last bite of pancake, and put my dishes in the sink. Jared had sat down with Jensen and Liz. I stood at the sink, and ran my hands through my messy hair. Liz stood up and bid goodbyes as she walked out the door to go to work. I sighed and turned around to face the boys.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, you two do whatever you want." I gave them a small smile before heading upstairs.

After I got out of the shower, I got dressed. [[ cgi/set?id=47682853]] I blow dried my hair, letting it flow naturally. I didn't feel like straightening it today. I walked downstairs to find only Jensen sitting on my couch.

"Where's Jared?" I asked.

"Erin's." Jensen replied.

"Oh. So much for saying goodbye," I replied shortly.

"Someone's jealous," Jensen sang.

"No!" I replied quickly.

"Nessa, you're very jealous." Jensen laughed.

"I am not!" I defended.

"Hey, its okay. Being jealous is normal. But don't worry too much, I doubt Jared and Erin will last. Believe me." Jensen told me as I sat beside him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she gets jealous very easily. She hates you." Jensen said.

"What?! Me? What did I do? I've never even met her!" I shouted, confused.

"The minute your name came out of Jared's mouth she practically suffocated him with questions," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, we _did_ used to have a thing." I sighed.

_'Yeah, used to. But never again.'_ The voice in my head tortured me, I groaned.

"Is she controlling?" I asked curiously.

"Very."

"Ew." I replied with a scrunched face and we both laughed. "Well, she's probably pretty. Jared has good taste in girls. Looks wise, anyways. Personality wise, not so much."

"She's pretty, I guess."

Jensen pulled out his phone and showed me a picture that he had taken of Jared and Erin. They were both smiling and they looked like they were at a bar or something. Erin really was pretty. She had long, black wavy hair and dark eyes. When she smiled, she had laugh lines and she was about my height, which is pretty short.

"She is pretty," I said as Jensen put his phone away.

"Someone's still jealous," Jensen laughed.

I groaned again and ran my hands through my hair.

"Is that your way of admitting to me that you're jealous?" He asked.

"Maybe," I responded quietly, not meeting his eyes. "I mean, its clear that Jared will forever hold a piece of my heart. Or, well, all of it.."

"I knew it!" Jensen shouted.

"Shut up!" I growled and we both laughed.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was my reminder to leave for work. I stood up and got my jacket and shoes on.

"Hey Jen, I'm leaving for work. Lock up the house when you leave, please." I told him.

"Alright, Jared and I will probably be gone by the time you get home." He said.

"Okay."

I gave him a hug and walked out the door for work.


	3. Chapter 3

All the kids were good that day, as usual. I've always had a certain connection with all of them. That's why I love my job. When I went home, I found that the house was empty. Liz should be home in about an hour, Jensen probably left so he and Jared could unpack. I love that they're home again, everything feels better. But what I don't love is that Jared has a girlfriend.

I took off my jacket, and threw it on the back of a chair. I set my keys on the table. I realized I was actually pretty tired, so to pass the time I went upstairs and took a nap.

I woke up to the door downstairs slamming shut and Liz yelling my name. I got out of bed and groggily walked downstairs.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Oh good, you're home. How was work?" She asked politely.

"Good, you?" I replied.

"Same. So, Jared and Jensen are coming over soon. But, they're bringing Jared's girlfriend." Liz told me, smiling at me sympathetically.

I shrugged.

"Its whatever as long as she's not a bitch," I said and we both laughed softly.

"Well, I'm gonna start dinner. You can go upstairs and do, well whatever." Liz said, walking into the kitchen.

I went back upstairs into my room, turning on the light. My hair was pretty frizzy, and my make up was slightly smeared from my nap. I reapplied my make up and brushed out my hair, then straightening it. By the time I was done, Jared, Jensen, and Erin were already here. When I walked downstairs, I was automatically jealous. Jared and Erin were cuddled up on the couch, and she was beautiful. She had the perfect body, something I lacked. Her hair was shiny, long and black. She seemed perfect. Almost too perfect. How could I compete with that?

I tore my eyes away from the sight, walking over to Jensen who was talking to Erin and Jared. He stood up and greeted me with a smile and hug. Jared and Erin stood up. Jared reached down and gave me a hug as well.

"Erin, this is Vanessa. I've known her since I was about 13 or 14. She's been my best friend for forever," Jared smiled at me and I returned it. "Vanessa, this is Erin, my girlfriend. I met her while filming."

"Hi," I said politely, shaking her hand.

She shook my hand as well, smiling. She seemed nice, so I didn't have a problem with her. Of course I was jealous, but I was trying to be mature about this.

"Jared talks about you a lot," Erin said.

Her tone seemed jealous or angry. No, I don't know. Maybe I was being stupid. Yeah, I must be.

"Well we've known each other forever," I said, and we laughed awkwardly.

I walked into the kitchen to help Liz.

"Is she nice?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. I can see why Jared likes her," I told her with a sigh.

"Eh. I can sense she's up to something." Liz said, putting green beans in the microwave.

"You're always so judgmental," I told her with a small laugh.

"I know, oh well." She agreed.

About ten minutes later, dinner was done. I sat between Jared and Liz, and it was nice. It was like old times. Except the Erin part, but I had a feeling that she was going to be around a lot. Who knows, maybe she could become a good friend of mine. Even though she's dating the man I love. But shit happens I guess.

"Thanks Liz and Vanessa, this dinner is amazing!" Jensen said, shoving in a mouthful of chicken.

Jared and Erin also thanked us, and Liz and I laughed and replied with 'You're welcome.' After dinner, Jared suggested that we watch a movie. Everyone agreed and we all sat on my couch in the living room.

"What movie?" Jared asked, looking through my movies.

"Doesn't matter to me," I said, plopping down in a chair.

"Me either," Erin said.

"Watch something funny! If I watch something scary, I'll have nightmares!" Liz said, hiding her face in a blanket.

Everyone laughed at her and Jared continued to rummage through my many movies.

"You own like every movie in America," Jared joked.

"I know, my whole family is like that." I said, laughing.

"Yes! Lets watch Happy Gilmore," Jared said, holding up the movie.

"Oh god, that movie is so old!" I said, and we laughed.

Jared put the movie in and sat on my couch. I got up and turned off the light then sat back in my chair. I was the only one in a chair. Jared, Jensen, Erin, and Liz all sat on the couch. Jared and Erin were all cuddled up, and Jensen got the courage to loosely wrap his arm around Liz in a casual manner. Oh wow, I felt pretty lonely right about now.

I must have fallen asleep yet again halfway through the movie, probably to distract myself from being a 5th wheel. I opened my eyes to Jared standing over me.

"Hey sleepyhead," He said quietly, kneeling down.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah," Jared laughed slightly. "But me, Jen, and Erin are heading out."

"Oh, okay."

I stood up and gave him a big hug. I then gave Jensen one, and waved goodbye to Erin.

"Thank you so much for tonight," Erin told me and Liz.

"Its fine, you're Jared's girlfriend so you're kinda one of us now." Liz said, and everyone agreed.

They left, then Liz and I said goodnight to each other. I went upstairs to my room and passed out as soon as I crawled into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning, showering and getting dressed. [[ dont_you_leave_me_brokenhearted/set?id=50047748]] I had the day off, and even though I love all the kids, I was so happy. Suddenly, Liz bursted into my room.

"Well good morning," I told her with a small laugh.

She was still in her pajamas, I'm pretty sure she had just woken up.

"Vanessa, I think I have a crush. I'm freaking out, man. I AM FREAKING OUT!" Liz told me frantically, falling dramatically on my bed.

I walked over to her, sitting down next to her on my bed.

"Who is it?!" I asked her eagerly.

Liz took a deep breath.

"I don't wanna say."

"Elizabeth tell me right now!" I said.

Liz gasped.

"Don't you ever call me by my full name!"

"You know I love you, now tell me!" I nearly shouted.

"Fine!" She hesitated. "Its Jensen."

I gasped and jumped up.

"I knew it!" I screamed. "You guys would be so perfect together, YAY!"

"Calm down Ness, its not like we're dating. Its just a crush!" Liz insisted.

"Whatever," I told her. "I'm gonna go make us breakfast. Get out of your pajamas you bum!"

We both laughed and I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I found Jensen and Jared sitting there.

"Well hello," I told them, shocked by their presence.

"Hey Ness," Jared said nonchalantly.

"How'd you guys get in?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"The door was unlocked." Jensen answered.

"Really?" I asked, then I remembered I didn't lock it. "Okay. Well, I'm making breakfast. Want some?"

"Of course!" Jared answered with a smile.

"Okay, I'll make blueberry pancakes. Your favorite," I told Jared with a smile.

He laughed and hugged me from behind as I got out the pancake mix.

"You're the best, Nessa." He kissed me on the head and went to sit by Jensen again.

I smiled to myself and got out a bowl, eggs, and other ingredients needed to make the pancakes.

"Aww, well aren't you two just the cutest!" Jensen said, smiling.

"I have a girlfriend," Jared said softly.

"Oh yeah," Jensen remembered. "So what? I like you two together."

I put my head down, blushing. There was an awkward silence, but Liz eventually broke it by coming downstairs.

"Who died?" She asked.

Everyone laughed, and she sat next to Jensen. I gave her a knowing look and she glared at me. I smiled innocently at her, and finished all the pancakes. I made 2 for everyone, and we all sat down and ate together.

"Hey, is it okay if Erin comes over for a little bit?" Jared asked.

"Um, yeah. Sure, she seems really nice." I told him, taking a bite of my pancake.

"Ha! Okay." Jensen said, taking a bite of his pancake as well.

"You don't like her?" I asked as Jared rolled his eyes.

"Eh, she's alright." Jensen answered.

"Anyways, subject change. We never got to talking about it. How is everything going in Supernatural?" Liz asked.

"Awesome!" Jensen said.

They started sharing stories with us about all the fun times they had while filming, it sounds awesome.

"You know, I've always wanted to be an actress. Sounds awesome," I laughed.

"Yeah, it is. Maybe we'll take you girls down there some time," Jared told us.

"That'd be fun!" Liz said, and I agreed.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm pretty sure that's Erin. I'll get it," Jared said, walking toward the door.

I let out a sigh as he walked away, putting my head in my hands.

"Why can't you just tell him that you freaking like him?" Jensen whispered to me.

"She loves him," Liz corrected in a sing-song voice.

Before Jensen could say anything, Jared and Erin came over to us.

"Hi," Erin said enthusiastically.

"Hi," I said back.

Jensen and Liz only rolled their eyes and ate their pancakes. When I was done, I got up and put my plate in the dishwasher. Everyone else did so as well.

"So girls, what are your plans for the night?" Jared asked me and Liz.

Liz and I exchanged glances.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"Well, I was thinking all 5 of us could go get ice cream at around 6-ish?" Jared asked.

Everyone agreed, then Jensen, Jared, and Erin all left.

"I still think she's up to something," Liz said, talking about Erin.

"She seems nice," I said, slightly laughing at Liz and how she claims Erin is so suspicious.

"Please! Are you gonna let her innocent looks fool you? Even Jensen doesn't like her!" Liz exclaimed.

"Okay, I know what you mean but she hasn't given me a reason not to like her." I told her.

"Um! Hello! How about the fact that she's dating the love of your life?!" Liz nearly shouted.

"Its not her fault that Jared doesn't have feelings for me anymore," I sighed, looking down.

"He does still have feelings for you, he just hasn't realized them yet." Liz said stubbornly.

I only rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright, well I have to leave for work. Thanks for the breakfast!" Liz told me, hugging me then walking out the door.

Liz is at work. Jared is with his girlfriend. Therefore, I have no one to hang out with. Wait, Jensen! It hasn't been just he and I in a long time. I went upstairs and picked up my cell phone, dialing Jensen's number.

"Hello?"

"Jensen!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Nessa, whatcha up to?" Jensen asked.

"Being bored and lonely. So, I was thinking you and I could hang out. We haven't done that in a while," I suggested.

"Uh, yeah that would be awesome. Come over!"

"Okay, bye." I laughed and hung up.

I put some shoes on and ran outside to my car, getting in it and driving to Jensen's house. A place I haven't been in what seems like forever. Once I got there, I walked in and saw Jensen laying on the couch.

"Hey there!" I said, sitting on his stomach.

Jensen groaned in pain at the sudden weight and I stood up, putting my hands on my hips. I gasped, pretending to be offended.

"Is that your way of saying I need to go on a diet?" I asked him.

Jensen only laughed.

"Nessa, you're in perfect shape and you know it."

I blushed and smiled at the compliment, quietly thanking Jensen as he sat up. I sat next to him.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"Well, I was thinking we could have a Vanessa and Jensen movie night. We haven't had one of those in literally forever!" Jensen smiled.

"Oh my gosh, you're so right!" I jumped up excitedly. "I'm getting the popcorn!"

I heard Jensen laughing at me from his living room as I ran to his kitchen. I looked through his cupboards, and found the popcorn with movie theater butter. Yes, my favorite! When it was done, I walked back into the living room, Jensen had 2 movies picked out. 'Spiderman' and the new 'Nightmare on Elm Street.'

"Yay! I've always wanted to see the new Nightmare on Elm Street. Lets watch that one first!" I told Jensen.

Jensen agreed and put the movie in. I put the bowl of popcorn on my lap, and sat on Jensen's couch with a blanket. Jensen also got a blanket and turned off the lights, then sat next to me. I didn't think the movie was too scary, but then in the middle there was this certain part that really scared me. I spilled the popcorn and jumped onto Jensen at that part. He only laughed at me, but before I had time to crawl back to my own spot, Jared walked in and turned on the lights.

"Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Jared said coldly.

It almost looked like he was glaring at Jensen.

"No! We were just watching Nightmare on Elm Street. Wanna watch?" I asked.

"No, I'm good. I just came by to get one of my bags."

Jared walked over to the stairs and picked up a bag, he walked out and slammed the door behind him. I went back to my own spot and paused the movie, looking at Jensen with a confused look.

"Is he upset about something?" I asked him.

"No, not that I know of." Jensen said, sounding like he was just as confused as I was.

I got up and walked over to the window, seeing that Jared already left. I walked back to the couch, and we watched the rest of Nightmare on Elm street, then we watched Spiderman. After those movies were over, it was already 3.

"I think I'm gonna call Jared," I told Jensen.

"Yeah, you should probably do that." He said.

I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed Jared's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Look, I'm fine. I would just like to know if my best friends like each other," Jared snapped.

"What are you talking about?! Jensen and I are like brother and sister and you know that!" I told him.

"That didn't look like brother and sister to me!" Jared shouted.

"What the hell, Jared? We were just watching a movie!" I yelled.

"You were sitting on his damn lap, Vanessa!"

"No, I got scared and jumped on him once!" I told him.

"You know what, its whatever. I'll see you at 6 for ice cream." Jared said and hung up.

I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.

"Didn't go so well?" Jensen asked.

"No, he's being stupid but its whatever. I'll see you later for ice cream, thanks for hanging out with me." I laughed slightly and hugged him.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

I walked out of Jensen's house and got in my car, driving back home.


	5. Chapter 5

It was about 5:30 now, so I started getting ready to go get ice cream. My hair still looked fine, plus I didn't really care anyways. It was getting slightly chilly outside, so I threw on a white hoodie over my tank top. I walked downstairs to see Liz in the kitchen, she had just gotten home and also had a hoodie on.

"Hey, you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

I told her about the Jared incident over at Jensen's, and she rolled her eyes.

"I hate guys who play games. If he wants to be with you, then he should tell you how he feels. Its wrong of him to date some ugly girl, then get jealous because you and Jensen watched a movie together!" Liz said, annoyed.

"Thank you, someone who understands!" I said, grabbing my keys. "I'm not even going to get worked up about it, he'll get over it soon enough."

"Exactly."

So, Liz and I got in my car and I drove us to Dairy Queen. I saw Jensen, Jared, and Erin already sitting at a table with ice cream. Liz and I walked up to the counter and ordered our ice cream. She got vanilla with sprinkles and I got a pumpkin pie blizzard. I sat down next to Jensen, then Liz sat down next to me. The moment I sat next to Jensen, I saw Jared roll his eyes. What was his problem?! He should know Liz likes Jensen, its obvious. We used to talk about it all the time.

"Hey you guys," Erin smiled.

"Hey," Liz and I said in unison, then looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"This ice cream right now is seriously the best thing ever. I would marry this ice cream," I said.

We all laughed, except for Jared. I saw him smile a little, but for the most part he avoided me. He was really starting to piss me off.

"You okay, babe?" Erin asked Jared as she put her arm through his.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jared smiled at her and pecked her on the lips.

Ouch, I'll admit seeing that hurt a little.

"Oh, hey Nessa! I forgot to tell you, one of my good friends from work is getting transferred to another hospital and she's having a party tonight. She invited both of us, and we both have tomorrow off so I figured that we could go if you wanted to." Liz told me.

"Yay, that sounds fun! Which one is it?" I asked.

"Gina, the blonde one. She's pretty thin, blue eyes, the one that always smiles. You know which one I'm talking about?"

"Oh, yeah! She was my favorite, I like her!" I told Liz.

"Well, it starts at 8 so we can just go right after this. We should probably get her a gift though, huh?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, lets get her a really nice card and like a necklace, just something simple." I told her.

"Okay, that's fine. We'll just go to Wal-Mart after this then." Liz said, picking up the phone and walking away.

"Where's she going?" Jensen asked.

"I'm assuming to call Gina and tell her we're coming," I told Jensen.

Jared rolled his eyes again as he finished his ice cream.

"Are you okay, seriously?" I asked Jared in a stern voice.

"I'm fine!" He practically yelled, nearly creating a scene.

"If you were fine, you wouldn't have raised your voice. You're obviously mad at me for no reason!" I let out a laugh and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Vanessa, I'm not starting this with you right now." Jared said.

Right before I got pissed off and said something really mean, Liz stopped me and told me we should leave to go to the store. I gave Jared one last glare as I stood up.

"Oh, and I don't suppose any of you wanna come? She said we could bring some guests," Liz told them.

Immediately, Jared declined.

"I'll come, I have no life." Jensen said with a laugh.

"Of course." Jared mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked him with an obvious amount of attitude.

He completely ignored me. He was being so immature!

"You know-"

"Come on Ness, I'll drive." Liz cut me off then dragged Jensen and I away before a major fight occured.

As soon as we got in the car, I slammed the door and put on my seatbelt. I was so mad, why did he have to ruin my mood?!

"God, what is his problem?! He is so immature! He has no reason to be mad at me, yet he's sitting there treating me like shit all because I watched a movie with Jensen! Oh, I watched a movie with one of my closest friends ever, shoot me! I'm the devil, you guys!" I ranted.

Jensen and Liz only shook their heads. We went to Wal-Mart and grabbed a nice card, and bought Gina a cute silver necklace with a heart on it. We put it in a blue little gift bag, then we were off to the party. It was already starting to get dark, and the party was at a bar so there were tons of people there. It was about Gina's whole family I'm assuming, and tons of friends. We walked inside and spotted Gina, then decided to greet her.

"Hey!" Liz said, hugging her.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys came!" She said, hugging me as well.

"This is Jensen," Liz introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Jensen said, shaking Gina's hand.

"So, where are you transferring to?" I asked her.

"Oh, Firelands. Its in Sandusky, Ohio and they're supposed to pay pretty good, better than my job here!" She informed, and we all laughed. "I leave Tuesday."

"Well, congrats!" I told her.

"Thank you! Well, if you're hungry, the food is over there." She pointed to a large table with a purple cover.

"Alright, oh and here's your gift!" Liz told her, handing her the little blue bag.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to!" Gina said with a smile.

"We wanted to!" Liz told her, returning the smile.

She gave us another hug, then we walked over to the food table. None of us were hungry, so we walked to the bar and ordered a couple drinks. I ordered vodka, my favorite.

"Damn, straight vodka? I can't do it, I'm a lightweight." Jensen said with a laugh.

"Me too!" Liz agreed, and we all laughed.

"I'm not, I never have been. I was always a party girl," I said sheepishly.

"Oh, I know!" Liz gave me a knowing smile and I blushed at our memories.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Vanessa drunk." Jensen said.

"You don't wanna," I laughed.

"High school Vanessa at a party? Sounds entertaining," Jensen said and we laughed again.

The night went on, and the three of us spent most of our time at the bar, drinking and laughing. It was fun, occasionally we danced. We also watched Gina open gifts, and they got her a going away cake too. All of a sudden, I heard Liz laughing obnoxiously and looked over at her. She was most definitely drunk, I could tell. I had seen Liz drunk enough times to know. Oh great, I'm tipsy and we have no designated driver. I went to go stand up, but then the room started spinning and I grabbed the counter. Yeah, I need to sit back down. Jensen and Liz started laughing at me, then they went on the dance floor and danced. They were both drunk so it was hilarious.

Then, Erin and Jared walked in the bar. They spotted Liz and Jen and laughed, then they saw me and the smile wiped off their faces. I looked back and Liz and Jen, they were already making out. Well damn, I felt lonely.

"One more," I told the bartender with a sigh.

He slid me a shot of vodka, I took it quick and slammed the glass on the counter.

"Another," I told him.

"Rough night?" He asked, pouring more vodka and sliding it over to me.

"Its complicated," I told him and shook my head.

I played with the glass, not drinking it yet. Someone sat next to me, I looked over to see Jared. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"What?" I snapped.

The room started spinning again, so I blinked slowly and tried sitting upright.

"Ness, are you drunk?"

"What does it matter to you?!" I spat.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I just had this weird feeling you and Jensen were lying to me, but when I saw him kissing Liz, I was obviously wrong." Jared apologized, looking down.

I rolled my eyes, and took my last shot.

"You probably shouldn't be drinking anymore," Jared said.

But he seemed far away, I looked over at Liz and Jen all happy. Then, they started talking and laughing with Erin. I looked back at Jared, he was staring at Erin. He had a smile on his face, he was happy. Then out of no where, tears started streaming down my face. I tried to stand up, but I was way too drunk.

"Wait, Vanessa! Whats wrong?" Jared asked, seeing my tears.

"Leave me alone!" I told him, I was now sobbing.

I tried walking towards the door, but Jared caught up with me. He grabbed my arm, but I got away and walked out the door. He followed me out there, then spun me around.

"Vanessa! What is wrong!?" He asked again.

"Don't act like you care!" I yelled at him.

"I do care, Vanessa! We've been friends for how long?!"

"Friends! Ha!" I laughed in his face.

He always says we've been friends for so long but seems to clearly forget when we were in love with eachother. I didn't know what was wrong, this came out of nowhere. I tried getting in my car and he stopped me, he took my keys and grabbed my shoulders, walking me to the passenger seat. I was going to object, but I felt like I was going to throw up. I sat in the car, then Jared got in the driver's seat.

"I'm taking you home," He told me.

"Why?! I have to tell Liz. Won't Erin be pissed anyways?! Your precious girlfriend doesn't like me," I replied.

He totally ignored me. I looked over at him with tear stained eyes, he kept glancing at me. Then he said something, but I couldn't quite make it out. I was going to ask him to repeat it, but then I totally blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke up with a slight headache, but it still hurt like a bitch. I sat up in bed, that was a mistake. I laid back down and groaned. I then turned over to see there was a body imprint in my bed, so someone else slept here last night. Wait, woah! What happened last night?!

I started to remember the events of last night, the last thing I remember was getting in a car with Jared. I sat up again, this time it was a little bit better. I got out of bed and I felt extremely shakey and warm, but I got over it and slowly walked downstairs. I smelled food, that was odd. I then walked into my kitchen to see Jared makingomelets.

"Good morning," Jared looked at me and laughed to himself.

"I don't even wanna know what I look like," I said. "What happened last night?"

"Well, I saw you at the bar and I sat next to you after I saw Liz and Jensen making out. Then, I apologized to you about everything and you started crying and yelling at me. I knew you were pretty drunk, so I just put you in the car and drove you home. You yelled at me and told me I didn't care, then once we got home, you could barely walk. So, I walked you upstairs and put you in your bed. Then you started crying again and begged me to stay, so I did. And now I'm cooking breakfast." Jared explained.

I hesitated to answer. I can't believe he saw me like that, an emotional wreck. That's so embarrassing, ugh. Well atleast Jensen and Liz are together. But still, that's terrible of me.

"I'm sorry," Was all I had to say.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"First off, I can't believe you had to see me like that. To be honest, I don't know why I was crying or telling you all those things. I also shouldn't have asked you to stay because of Erin," I replied.

"You act like we've never slept in the same bed before, Nessa. Its okay, Erin is at home, she's fine. She drove Jen and Liz to Jen's house, so that's where they stayed last night. Also, don't apologize about crying or anything. I've seen you cry a million times, you were drunk. Its no big deal," Jared said as he handed me my omelet. "Ham, bacon, and cheese. Your favorite."

He smiled at me, then started cooking for himself.

"I don't know how to thank you, it was so nice that you stayed and took care of me. And then you even made me my favorite omelets!" I told him.

Jared put his hand over mine.

"No problem," He smiled at me warmly.

I returned the smile. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wish he was mine. Then, my phone started ringing. I picked it up, it was Liz.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, where are you?" She asked.

"Home. Jared drove me here last night, he told me you were at Jensen's. And I saw you two last night," I said knowingly.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on with that. I don't know if it was a drunk thing or if he likes me or what," Liz sighed.

"I'm sure he likes you, Liz." I reassured her.

"I don't know, but I'll be home later. Love you," She said.

"Love you too," I replied.

I looked up at Jared and he looked down at the counter, he looked upset.

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, I just found out some bad news yesterday." Jared sighed.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Erin might be moving to Florida," He told me.

"Aw, why?" I asked.

I really can't dislike Erin for nothing, and I knew Jared cared about her a lot. So I felt bad.

"She auditioned for a part in some movie, and he wants to interview her in person. If she gets the part, she wants to move down there because that's where it'll be filmed. Plus, she's always wanted to move there." Jared explained.

"I see," I nodded. "Well Jared, if she moves, I'm sure you'll be alright. You're strong, I know that for sure. Plus, you're an amazing guy! You could get any girl you wanted, guaranteed."

"Thanks, Ness. I just want a relationship that lasts, you know?" He asked.

"We lasted for a while," I replied quietly, hoping he would finally talk about what happened between us.

"Yeah, we did." He smiled slightly. "Lets make a deal. We're both still young, so in 8 years we're both still single, we'll get married."

"So you wanna be each other's back up plan, even though we already were together?" I laughed a bit, too. It was completely fake though, I was hurting pretty bad. I just wanted him to talk about it. "Alright, deal."

We shook on it. So, maybe one day I will get to be with Jared. I doubt so, though. Like I told him, he's an amazing guy. There's no way he'll be single in 8 years; he's a famous actor, he has a great smile, he's tall, good looking, I mean come on! Who wouldn't want Jared Padalecki? I just wish he had actually brought up what happened between us and why we just stopped talking. How he felt, something. But all I got was a 'yeah, we did.' and me being a shitty back up plan.

"Well, on a brighter note, your birthday is coming up soon!" I said with a smile.

July 19th, I'm good at remembering birthdays.

"Damn, I'm gonna be old before I know it," He said and we laughed.

Suddenly, my phone rang again. This time, it was a random number.

"Hello?" I hesitated to answer.

"Hi, is this Meghan?" A man's voice asked.

I was so confused.

"Yeah, who is this?" I asked him.

"Joe Jonas, I met you last night and you gave me your number and told me to call you." He said.

My mouth dropped. I gave Joe Jonas my number?! I met him at a bar?! What the hell, I'm no famous actress!

"Um, I was drunk so I don't remember this but I guess I told you to call me for some reason," I laughed.

"Well, since I'm here in town for a while, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today? Well, if you're not busy of course." He asked.

Joe Jonas asked me to hang out. What the hell is this.

"Uhm, sure! I don't think I'm doing anything, anyways." I told him.

"Awesome, well do you wanna come over later?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll have to get ready though. I'll call you when I'm done," I replied.

"Alright, see you then." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Jared immediately asked.

"Joe Jonas. Apparently, I gave him my number last night," I said with a small laugh.

"Seriously? " Jared asked.

"Yeah, I used to have the biggest crush on him when I was in high school." I laughed.

But Jared didn't seem amused.

"He's a faggot," Jared said, going to my fridge and grabbing a beer.

"No he's not! Stop being mean," I told him.

"I'm not mean, that's just my opinion. So, are you going to his house or something? What if that wasn't really him, and something happens to you?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm pretty sure it was him and I'll be okay." I gave him a quick hug.

"Alright, well if you're taking off I'm probably gonna go to Jensen's." Jared said, standing up and walking towards the door.

He reached the door, but then turned to me.

"Be careful. I don't need you getting hurt, I've seen that too many times." Jared gave me a smile and walked out the door.

I couldn't help but smile. I was so thankful to have him in my life. I went upstairs and showered, then got ready. [[ my_love_for_you_was/set?id=82163029]] I scrunched my hair because it was too warm outside to straighten. I then called Joe, he told me I didn't have to drive because he and Kevin were going to pick me up. I was fine with that, and so I waited for them to get here. I was actually kind of nervous. He was famous and I only knew two famous people, I just didn't know what interest he would have in me. I just couldn't get over how weird this was.

Then, there was a knock on my door. I answered it and there he was, standing on my front porch.

"Hello," He smiled.

Oh my god he was even hotter in person.

"Uh, hey," I returned the smile.

"You look nice," He told me as we walked down to the car, Kevin was driving.

"Thanks, you too!"

It was true, he really did. He had on cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt. I love guys in blue. His hair was dark and a perfect length, and don't even get me started on his smile. We went to the house his family was renting while they were staying here, it was so nice! We got out of the car and walked inside. It was even more beautiful inside, it must be nice being rich. I saw a big living room with a fireplace and a flat screen television, which lead to a large kitchen with plenty of counter space. I saw a few closed doors which were probably bedrooms, and a beautiful black, metal spiral staircase leading to whatever was upstairs. I was in awe.

"Hi!" Joe's mother greeted me.

"Hi," I said back and smiled, trying to get over the beauty of this house they only rented.

"This is Vanessa," Joe introduced.

"Hi Vanessa," Joe's dad said.

"Its nice to meet you! You can call me Denise," Joe's mom said, shaking my hand.

"Hey, I'm Nick." Nick waved.

"Hey," I waved back.

I feel so welcome here, plus I love meeting new people. Joe and I went into the living room and just sat on the couch talking, getting to know each other.

"To be honest, I think I saw you in a magazine one time. You're friends with the two guys from Supernatural right?" Joe asked.

"Have been for years," I replied. "Especially Jared, I've known him since eighth grade."

"Wow, that's a while." Joe said with a small laugh.

"I know. Didn't you date Demi for a while?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, but we went back to being friends. It was just too weird, you know?"

"Yeah, I definitely know what you mean." I replied. "So I really gave you my number last night?"

"Yeah," Joe laughed slightly. "I sat down next to you at the bar and you asked me what time it was. I thought you were really cute so we kept talking and then that Jared guy pulled you away and you gave me your number before you left."

"I'm so sorry the first time we met I was drunk. I feel so trashy," I said, putting my face in my hands.

"Its fine," Joe smiled.

"No, its not! I don't usually do that, just so you know. That was a terrible first impression," I pouted.

Joe was amused by this and kept smiling and laughing.

"Its not funny!" I told him, hitting him playfully.

"I think its hilarious," he told me.

"Whatever," I kept pouting.

Then, Nick and Kevin walked downstairs.

"So, Joe invited you over?" Nick asked as he and Kevin sat across from me.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Well, we have a few questions for you." Kevin said.

"You guys, come on." Joe said.

"No, its fine." I laughed with amusement.

"So, how'd you meet?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, can we skip that question?" I said, blushing slightly.

"Why?" Nick immediately asked.

"Because it's slightly embarrassing," I said.

"She was drunk, and she gave me her number." Joe told them, laughing again.

"Oh! Do you do that often?" Kevin asked.

"No! I swear, I was there for my bestfriend's co-worker who was having a going away party," I explained.

"I see. What do you do for a living?" Nick asked.

"I'm a teacher at the local elementary school, I teach Kingergarten and occasionally sub for other grades," I replied.

"Where did you study?" Nick asked.

"I have a masters degree in Early Childhood. I got my bachelors from the University of Cincinnati, and my Masters from Kansas State University." I told them.

"Do you live alone?" Kevin asked.

"Nope, I live with my best friend, Liz."

"Is she single?" Nick asked.

"I don't think so, I think she's dating Jensen." I replied.

"Jensen Ackles?" Kevin asked.

"Yup. He & Jared are my best friends, besides Liz." I told them.

"Okay, I think that's enough questions." Nick said.

"Well, thanks for the interrogation you guys." I laughed. "Nice meeting you!"

"You too!" They said in unison and went upstairs.

"That made my day," I laughed.

"I swear, they don't usually do that. It was odd," Joe laughed along.

Joe and I spent the rest of the day together, just laughing and talking. We watched Rocky, which was super fun. But, I had to leave later that night because I had work in the morning. His whole family hugged me goodbye, they were so nice! So, I then went home and fell asleep for work tomorrow.

_I hope you guys liked the whole adding some other famous people in here, idk. I just wanted to change some stuff up, not sure how long it'll last. If you don't like it, just review and I'll try to change something! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

I got up the next morning for work and took a shower. Once I got out, I walked downstairs to see Liz up and also getting ready for work.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you gave Joe Jonas your number?! Then hung out with him?! Vanessa, its JOE JONAS!" Liz said the moment she saw me.

"I don't think its a big deal. Jared and Jensen are famous and we don't treat them differently, so why would I treat Joe any different?" I replied.

"True, but still. He's super hot and ugh. Was it fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, he and his family are extremely nice. Kevin and Nick interrogated me," I told her with a laugh. "Whats up with you and Jensen?"

"I don't know yet, I'm supposed to go to his house after work."

I gave her a knowing look and she rolled her eyes. I laughed and poured myself a glass of orange juice, then ate a bowl of cereal. I went upstairs and saw that I was running late so I put my hair in a ponytail and walked out the door.

Once I got home from work, I changed into fresh clothes. [[ swear_that_you_dont_have/set?id=87998541]] I started looking online for Jared's birthday gift since it was coming up, I knew exactly what I was going to get him. I was on a website and saw a Spurs jersey signed by the point guard, Tony Parker. It was obviously extremely expensive, but I didn't care. I knew it would bring a smile to Jared's face and that's all I want. I found the Jersey and bought it, hoping it would ship in time for his birthday. Right when I shut laptop, Jared and Erin walked in.

"Hey Ness!" Jared said.

"Hi," I smiled in return, even though it still sucked seeing them together. "Whats up?"

"Nothing really, just stopping by because we're bored." Jared told me and I nodded.

"Look what Jared bought me!" Erin burst, practically shoving her wrist in my face.

I saw on her wrist a diamond bracelet, it was beautiful and I could tell the diamonds were real. I shot a fake smile and Erin, how could Jared buy her something so expensive early in a relationship?

"It-Its nice," I said.

"Isn't it?" Jared smiled.

Was he being completely serious? This is ridiculous! No matter what I said, it wouldn't change anything so I kept my mouth shut. Was Erin using Jared for his money? That was my first thought. It seemed reasonable. Or maybe I'm just jealous.

"Well, I have to leave babe. I have dinner with my parents soon, bye!" Erin kissed Jared and walked towards the door as she quickly said a goodbye to me.

"Jared, how much was that bracelet?" I asked him once she left.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"You guys haven't even been dating for two months and you buy her a real diamond bracelet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Whats your point?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and dropped the subject, not wanting to fight with him. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Joe.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Vanessa! Are you free tomorrow?" He asked.

"I work until 5, why?" I replied.

"Would you like to go to dinner at 7:30?"

"Of course! That sounds fun," I said with a smile.

"Awesome, see you then!" Joe said, then hung up.

"Was that Joe?" Jared asked immediately.

"Yeah, we're going to dinner tomorrow."

Jared rolled his eyes just like I had.

"What?" I asked him sharply.

"Nothing, I just find it odd that you met some famous singer dude at a bar while you were drunk and now you're dating him." Jared said.

"Are you kidding me? We're not dating, first of all. Also, I find it odd that you're spending tons of money on some girl you met on set." I retorted.

"She's not just some girl, she's my girlfriend!" Jared raised his voice.

"Whatever, I'm not fighting with you." I told him calmly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Fine," Jared rolled his eyes again.

"Lets go to Starbucks, I want a frappe!" I told him.

So we went. I got a caramel frappe and he got a mocha one. We sat outside and drank them peacefully, we were the only ones there. As we glanced over, we got a perfect view of the sunset.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

"You really are," Jared whispered back.

It caught me off guard, I looked at him and he was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You really are beautiful, Vanessa. You mean a lot to me, despite the fights we have. And its moments like this that I'll always remember," Jared told me with a smile."You truly are my very best friend, and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Jared.. why don't you ever talk about what happened between us?" I finally asked.

He put his head down.

"I knew that was going to come up sooner or later," Jared sighed. "I couldn't do it, Nessa. I just couldn't. Being away from you broke my heart, so eventually it came down to this: Would I rather break up with her and let her be happy or keep her waiting for me all the time? It just didn't seem fair to you. But I couldn't bring myself to actually say the words to you because I loved you so much."

Loved. That was the word that stuck out to me more than any other.

"Jared, I didn't mind. I loved waiting for you. I loved when you could sometimes come home on the weekends or when you would surprise me, just like you did when you came home this time. Except, you brought someone else with you." I sighed.

"But, it turned out okay didn't it? I mean.. I have Erin and you have Joe. And plus, now we're extremely close again. I love it more than anything, being this close with you again." He put his hand over mine as he spoke, and kept it there.

A part of me wanted to scream. I wanted to scream and ask him why we couldn't be closer. Why we couldn't be more than 'best friends' again, why he loved me when I love him. But.. I couldn't. He was happy without me being in his life as a significant other.. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. Jared must have seen it too because we both shot our heads in that direction at the same time. We didn't see anyone, though. I shook it off and enjoyed the rest of the night with Jared. We both went back to my house, then he went home. Right after he left, Liz walked in looking happy as ever.

"Whats up with you?" I asked her.

"Jensen and I are officially dating!" She smiled even wider.

"Yay!" I said, extremely happy for her.

I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Now I'm always going to be the fifth wheel, awesome. Well, its whatever. As long as my friends are happy.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been about a week. I did end up having dinner with Joe, it was so great! We were starting to hang out and talk more, he really is a good guy. That morning I woke up to knocks at my door. I groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. I didn't have to work for another two hours, but Liz was already at work. I walked downstairs, almost missing the last step and tripping. I caught myself and laughed slightly before answering the door. It was Jared, and he looked pretty stressed.

"You okay?" I asked, letting him in.

"Have you seen the new Us magazine?" He asked.

"No, why?" I was confused.

"Look."

He then tossed a magazine at me, and in one of the small boxes it read: "Jared and Vanessa are a thing?" with a picture of Jared's hand over mine at Starbucks. My eyes widened and I turned to the page where there was an article about us. It read:

"Jared and Vanessa are a thing yet again?

Here in the picture above, Jared Padalecki (right) and his best friend since 14, also past lover, Vanessa Wilson (left) are having a moment at Starbucks after they recently broke up while Jared left to do more acting. But, what about Jared's girlfriend of almost two months, Erin Thomas? Jared and Erin met on the set of Supernatural, a TV show that Jared stars in with Jensen Ackles about two boys who hunt supernatural beings across the country. They seem to be a happy couple, but this throws everything off!

A classified witness claims Jared and Vanessa are extremely close and always together, but they are just friends due to the break up. But it seems as though this picture says otherwise. I also overheard Jared telling Vanessa "You really are beautiful, Vanessa. You mean a lot to me, despite the fights we have. And its moments like this that I'll always remember." That is an exact quote. Could Jared be cheating? Or is Jerin over? Stay tuned to Us Magazine to find out more!"

"You've gotta be kidding me, right?" I said in astonishment. "Its ridiculous!"

"They quoted exactly what I told you and made it seem like we're dating. I obviously didn't mean it like that, we could never date again!," Jared exclaimed.

Ouch. Words couldn't describe how much that hurt. I bit my lip and took a silent, deep breath. That was a slap in the face.

"Yeah, they're crazy." I said.

Pretending that didn't hurt was so hard when it hurt so much. If Jared didn't date me again, who ever would? I mean I am the only single one of my friends. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, not now. I kept choking back tears, not looking Jared in the eye. Suddenly, Jared's phone rang.

"Its Erin, I'm gonna take this outside." Jared told me.

"Okay, I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for work."

I walked upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. I didn't want to sulk, it wouldn't fix anything to do so. I got dressed and scrunched my hair, I applied a minimum amount of mascara and went downstairs. That was when I overheard Jared.

"Erin, Vanessa and I are not a thing. I promise. You know you mean a lot to me, Vanessa is just my friend. Yes, I know what I said to her but I didn't even really mean it. Erin, come on don't be like this."

I couldn't even believe him right now. Rage was washing over me. I was beyond hurt, beyond fury. Right at this moment, I wanted to scream and cry and punch Jared in the face. I wanted to tell him to never speak to me again, to get out of my life. I have been his best friend for eleven years, the girl he loved for so long, and he is saying he never meant what he said to me last week to some girl who is clearly using him for his money?

Jared walked in a couple minutes later and I completely ignored him, I couldn't even look him in the eye. I fixed myself some lunch and refused to look at him. There was complete awkward silence until I was done eating lunch.

"Ness? You okay?" Jared asked.

I was going to try to be calm, or just ignore him. Or lie and say yes. But when I went to be calm, this is what came out instead:

"Fuck you, Jared! Go home and leave me alone! You're such a damn prick, I want nothing to do with you! You told Erin you never meant anything to said to me last week? That I was your best friend and I was beautiful and I mean a lot to you, that was all a lie?! Well wake up Jared, SHE IS USING YOU FOR YOUR MONEY! But you don't care, right? Because she is beautiful and she is your best friend and she means a lot to you, right?! I guess our eleven years of friendship means nothing to you. Not to mention that we were fucking in love with eachother for how long?! But of course, that CLEARLY also means nothing to you!" I screamed.

"First of all, I only told her that to get her off of my back! And she's not using me for my money, you don't even know her! I bought her one damn bracelet, okay? Because I care about her. Why can't you be happy for me? But since you want nothing to do with me, fine. I'm gone." He yelled back before walking out of my house and slamming the door.

I wouldn't let him see the tears in my eyes, but after he left, I broke down. I sat on my knees and just cried. I felt pathetic, stupid, betrayed. How could Jared be acting like this? Why did he hurt me so much? This wasn't fair. Finally after a while, I stood up then went upstairs. I washed my face, reapplied my mascara, then left for work.

After work, I came home. It was about five at the time, and Liz wasn't home yet for some reason. Which was weird because she got off two hours ago. I didn't think anything of it and went upstairs to change out of my work clothes. (( hey_darling_hope_youre_good/set?id=89571526)) I was so annoyed with the whole Jared thing still, but I was trying not to think about it. I picked up my phone and dialed Liz's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, are you coming home tonight? Because I'm about to make dinner and I need to know what I'm gonna make."

"Sorry, I went at Jensen's after work and he said he wants to take me out to dinner. I totally forgot to call you!"

"That's fine, I'll see you when you get home later." I hung up and threw my phone on the bed.

In a way, I was jealous. Jared had Erin, Liz had Jensen. Who did I have? I didn't have anyone. Yeah, I've been seeing Joe but it was nothing serious. Plus, he could never compare to Jared. I was so in deep, it was ridiculous. It was unfair. Why did I have to fall for someone who would just end up letting me go? I didn't want to be or even sound depressing, but it just hurts. I sat on my bed, I really didn't want to have dinner alone tonight. I picked up my phone and called Joe.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing, we just got back from a CD signing. Why, whats up?" Joe asked.

"Well, I'm really bored and you took me out to dinner last week. So, I was thinking to repay you I could make dinner and take you to a movie on me." I offered.

"That sounds awesome! I'll be right over," he said and hung up.

It was nice that I wouldn't be alone, and Joe really was a good guy. I'm glad I met him. I went downstairs and started getting out ingredients. I decided to make Shrimp Alfredo, one of my favorites growing up. As I start boiling the noodles and cooking the shrimp, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled from the kitchen.

No other than Joe walked through the door and straight into the kitchen. I put my wooden spoon down and turned around to give Joe a hug.

"Do you like Shrimp Alfredo?" I asked him as he sat down.

"Definitely!" he replied.

"Good, 'cause that's what I'm making!" I told him with a smile.

He returned the smile. I never realized how nice his smile was until now, I liked it. After dinner was made, I served him first, then me.

"You are seriously a great cook," Joe told me after taking a few bites.

"Thank you! I get that a lot, actually. I love cooking, ever since I was a little girl. When I was five, I had an Easy Bake Oven." I told him and we laughed.

"That's awesome. You should be a chef!" Joe told me.

"You know, I always thought about it but I never did anything with it. I'm kind of disappointed that I didn't," I sighed.

"Actually, I know the guy who owns the Red Rooster across town. He's a good friend of my dad's, I could try to get you in." Joe offered.

I pondered it for a moment, I love my job but I honestly think I could love this job more. Joe and I finished eating and put our plates in the sink, then went in the living room and sat on my couch.

"You would really do that for me?" I asked.

"Of course. You're a great girl and you deserve the best things in life, I think if you were a chef, you would do a great job. The Red Rooster is a five star restaurant, its not a long drive, and you would get paid great money. Steve would probably make you cook for him, but I'm sure you could do it." Joe smiled encouragingly.

"But I have no experience. There's no way I could be a chef at a five star restaurant with no experience," I said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't make you head chef right away but he would at least put you in the kitchen, its better than nothing and I think you could make it to the top."

"Thank you. Its nice to have someone believe in me," I smiled.

Joe and I looked up what movies were playing in town, and I realized Iron Man 3 was out.

"Lets go see Iron Man!" I said, excited.

"It is such a shock you're single. You're gorgeous, you can cook, you can clean, and you love Iron Man!" Joe said and we laughed.

"Awe, thanks." I said with a laugh and kissed him on the cheek.

Joe offered to drive and so we went to the movies and enjoyed the rest of the night in each other's company.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up that morning to my phone ringing. I groaned and turned over, picking up the small device and pressing answer.

"Yes?" I answered groggily.

"Vanessa! Wake up, I wanna take you out to breakfast!" Liz said cheerfully.

"Alright, fine." I groaned, hanging up. I wasn't a morning person.

So, more time has passed. Jared officially has not spoken to me in a week. It bothered me everyday. Jensen and Liz tried fixing things but Jared wouldn't budge. I still couldn't believe how he was acting towards the situation. On a brighter side, Liz and Jensen were doing great and I was extremely happy for them.

I got out of bed reluctantly and took a shower, getting ready for breakfast with Liz. {{ you_might_hate_my_words/set?id=91078466}} When I walked downstairs, she was already waiting on the couch.

"Why aren't you at work?" I asked her.

"They let me off early this morning," She replied.

I nodded my head in understanding. Then we got in the car and she drove off to a restaurant about a half hour away that we had been wanting to go to for a while. Once we got there, we sat at a booth and a waiter took our order.

"So how are you and Joe?" Liz asked.

"We're not necessarily an item, but we still talk and hang out a lot." I shrugged. "How are you and Jen?"

"Amazing," She smiled.

"You know, Jared isn't the same lately." She added on.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ever since you guys got in that huge fight, he acts totally different. He seems out of it, like he's sad about something and just wants to push everyone away." Liz said, frowning.

I bit my lip, thinking deeply about this. I was torn between weather Jared actually even cared about me or not. We've just been through so much together.

"Liz, I just don't know why he's doing what he's doing."

"Maybe he's repressing his feelings for you," She offered.

"Lets think realistically here." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Ness! You guys are totally meant to be!"

"Sure, my feelings for Jared may never go away but I'm willing to be just friends, even if it hurts. But we're not even friends right now." I sighed as I looked down, playing with my necklace.

"Vanessa, I hate seeing you like this. Look, one day you and Jared will be together again. I can almost promise you that." Liz told me.

I shrugged, glad the waiter interrupted our conversation by bringing our breakfast. We ate, then left a tip and left. Once we got back to the house, we decided to just chill out.

"Vanessa, we should get a pool built in. We have the room." Liz said, looking out at our backyard.

"You're right!" I said excitedly.

We got on my computer and instantly started looking online. We already had a deck, so we were gonna see if we could get it extended and stairs built so it could connect to an above ground pool. We checked for people who would do it cheap.

About an hour later, we found a decently priced above ground pool that we liked. It was huge! But, we decided that we would look for construction workers later. Then, Liz's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah, okay! Bye!" She sounded happy.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Jensen, he wants me to come over and watch this movie he rented. He said you can come, too!" She smiled.

"Nah, I think I'll sit here for now. Maybe I'll go over there later." I shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked with concern.

I nodded and smiled reassuringly. After she left, I started planning out what I was going to do for work tomorrow with the kids. Before I knew it, it was already dark outside. Suddenly, I got a text message. It was from Joe, he told me to meet him at this park downtown and not to ask why. I laughed slightly as I got in my car and drove there.

I walked around aimlessly, I didn't see him. Someone jumped out and yelled 'Boo!' I yelped and spun around, ready to punch someone. I only saw Joe laughing hysterically.

"That wasn't funny!" I pouted.

"It was hilarious." He continued to laugh.

I rolled my eyes playfully, then asked him why I had to come here. He went behind the tree and pulled out a picnic basket. I was in awe, that was so cute.

"I hope you didn't eat dinner already," Joe said, laying down a blue blanket.

We sat down and he pulled out chicken sandwiches he had made, they were actually really good! And he even brought two pieces of his mom's homemade pecan pie, which was amazing!

"Joe, I can't even describe how sweet and amazing this was" I smiled at him.

"You haven't even heard the good news! I talked to Steve, and he wants to come over this Saturday at noon so you can cook for him! He said they need more people in the kitchen." Joe smiled.

"Are you serious?! Thank you so so so much!" I jumped up, hugging him.

Once I pulled away from hugging him, Joe looked down and kissed me quickly. I didn't expect it, but I kissed back. He pulled away and smiled at me again before we cleaned up the picnic. We sat around and talked for a bit, but didn't talk about the kiss. We just talked normally as if it didn't happen, it wasn't even awkward. Then Jensen called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, come over!" He told me.

"Alright, I'm with Joe right now but I'll be on my way." I said and hung up.

I turned to Joe.

"I'm supposed to go hang out with Jensen and Liz," I told him.

"What about Jared?"

"He and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment." I said, sighing.

"Awe, thats too bad. Well, I guess I'll see you later. I had fun." He smiled at the end.

"So did I, definitely! Your mom's pie was amazing and how you surprised me was so sweet, and I don't know how to repay you for the restaurant thing." I said, almost feeling guilty.

"It's okay, just think of it as a favor." Joe shrugged.

I smiled big, he was so nice. I gave him a hug, and he kissed me again briefly before I left. I really didn't know what to think about that, but I shrugged it off, not wanting to over think. I drove to Jensen's, and walked inside.

"Hey guys!" I smiled.

I was really happy from the Joe thing, I don't know why. I just was, I loved surprises and small, cute things like that. I wouldn't necessarily say Joe and I are going out though. I looked up and noticed Jensen and Liz were sitting on the couch, staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you so happy?" Liz asked.

I told them about the Joe thing as I sat on a recliner, Liz 'aww!'d and thought it was , Jared walked in. I immediately stopped talking and sat back in the recliner, trying to turn away from the door.

"Hey," Jared greeted.

I bit my bottom lip, now feeling uncomfortable.

"Ness, can I talk to you?" Jared asked after a long silence.

It actually shocked me. I nodded slowly and stood up as we went out on Jensen's porch.

"Look, I can't go without talking to you. I'm sorry about what I said to Erin, I was just trying to get her off my back and it just kind of came out. You do mean a lot to me and I meant everything I said," Jared apologized.

There was another silence. I didn't know what to say.

"I forgive you," I finally found my voice.

"Are you sure?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course. You're my best friend," I grinned.

Jared smiled and picked me up, spinning me around and hugging me tight.

"Good, because I missed you!"

"I missed you too," I said, laughing as he put me down.

I thought I would be more upset, but I was happy about everything Joe did for me. We spent the rest of the night talking and filling each other in on what's gone on in the past week. Although it was only a week, it felt so much longer. It was nice having Jared back in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Jared's birthday was today and I was excited! It wasn't my own birthday but I didn't really like celebrating my birthday, but I liked celebrating other people's. Its weird, I know.

Anyways, I had called Eric last night to see if I could go to set and we could all surprise him. He excitedly agreed and even said they could take a day off filming to celebrate, so I thought it was going to be pretty fun. I bought tons of decorations and even got him his favorite cake; red velvet. I made a collage of pictures of Jared with me, Jensen, on Supernatural, and with his family and had it put on the cake. I also invited Jared's close family, and reluctantly invited Erin. She seemed really mad I was doing this for Jared, but I was his best friend and she could get over it.

When I told Jensen and Liz my plan, they kept going on about how much I loved him and how we were going to be together again one day and blah blah blah. I hated that subject, it only depressed me. But, today I was trying to just have fun. I told everyone to dress up. Not too nice, but not sweats. I got ready, {{ cgi/set?id=92269569}} and head off to set with all the decorations, cake, all the food I bought and cooked, and his present in my backseat.

I made sure to get there before Jared, and everyone else did too. This was perfect! Jensen, Liz, everyone was here. Even his family made it, which I was happy about because I got along with them really well but Jared doesn't see them too much. I also made sure to bring the Spurs jersey I bought Jared, I was glad it came in time for this!

"Good morning everyone!" I said, walking in.

I heard a lot of 'good mornings' back and I smiled. Jensen and Liz walked up to me as I started setting up the decorations.

"You look cute," Liz complimented.

"Thanks, so do you!" I looked at her outfit, she had on a white skirt with ruffles and a brown belt. Her tank top was a light coral color, it was pretty and the way it fit complimented her figure.

Then, a guy I didn't recognize walked up to us.

"Hey, Misha" Jensen greeted.

"Hi everyone," he smiled. "I'm guessing you're Vanessa, the one who threw this all together?"

"Yeah," I smiled, realizing he was the one who played Castiel on the show. "Its nice to meet you!"

"You, too!" He smiled.

I had the three of them help me with the rest of decorations and food, I realized I could have lived without a lot of the stuff I bought. I really went all out. Then someone yelled Jared was here, so I ran to the front and shut off all the lights. We all hid in the dark, waiting for Jared to walk in. We heard the door knob turn, and the door opened to reveal Jared.

"SURPRISE!" We all screamed in unison, which was extremely loud because there were so many.

Jared practically jumped out of his skin and we all laughed. Jared had the biggest smile on his face.

"You guys are the best! I can't believe you all did this!" Jared said.

Jensen, Liz, Erin, and I walked up to him.

"You should thank Vanessa, she did all of this!" Eric exclaimed.

"Vanessa, did you really?" Jared turned to me.

I shrugged.

"You're my best friend, I had to go all out." I smiled.

"Oh my god, you're the best!" Jared hugged me, spinning me around.

Everyone 'awe'd and I saw Erin give me a death glare. Jensen put party hats on himself and Jared, then they started dancing around and we all laughed again. I told Jared I cooked all of his favorite meals; pasta salad, chicken, and homemade macaroni and cheese. He kept thanking me over and over all day, but nothing beat his reaction for when he opened my gift. I made him open mine first, knowing he would like it. When he opened it, he immediately took his shirt off and put the jersey on. He picked me up bridal style when he saw who signed it, and started running around the set. Everyone laughed except Erin, she was extremely pissed off but Jared didn't seem to care.

Jared was happy his family was there and he loved the cake. I couldn't believe how perfect this was going! Hopefully Erin didn't give Jared too much shit later. She was the cause of Jared and I's last fight, and I definitely didn't want that happening again. I was eating the pasta salad when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jared's mom.

"Oh, hey!" I smiled, putting my plate down and hugging her.

"Vanessa, what you did for Jared was beyond kind! You two are going to get married one day," She laughed.

I laughed along awkwardly.

"Jared has a girlfriend," I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I see the way you two act, he loves you so much and you clearly love him. If you didn't, you wouldn't have gone all out! I miss when you two were together. He and Erin won't last, their chemistry doesn't compare to what you and Jared share. I've known it since you two were in high school. And just to let you know, I'll always support you two together." She told me sweetly, walking away before I could reply.

I stood there in awe of what she said. I know everyone said they wanted us back together, but I feel like if it was going to happen, it would've by now. I do love Jared, but I'm kinda sorta with Joe right now and he is with Erin. Maybe I would just have to get over it, I already love what Jared and I have even if I wish it was more again. I finished my food and threw my plate away. I looked over at Jared and saw he and Erin isolated from everyone, and it didn't look good. She looked pissed and Jared looked confused, then Erin stormed out of the set. I walked over to him.

"What was all that about?" I asked him.

Jared let out a big sigh and rolled his eyes.

"She was getting majorly jealous for no reason, she didn't even get me a present or anything and she got mad that you did this whole thing for me." he explained.

"Are you serious?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

I made myself a mental note to say something to her later. Jared probably wouldn't approve but I clearly had to set something straight with her.

"Well, are you at least having fun?" I asked.

"Ness, this is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me. This is like the best day ever!" Jared grinned, kissing me on the cheek and going to talk to his dad.

I smiled at what he said, then Liz called me over.

"Dude, this is a lot more fun than I expected. Plus, Erin left and Jared is acting normal with you! The way he's been treating you is so cute!" Liz exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like when he thanked you for what you did, then when he opened the jersey he picked you up and it was just so cute!" Liz laughed, and I laughed along.

"Jared's mom came up to me and gave me some speech about how Erin and Jared will never have what Jared and I do and she supports us together, it was kinda weird." I told Liz.

"Why is that weird?" she asked.

"Because when we were in high school, she always joked about us ending up together but neither of us thought about it like that, you know? Until we were together. But since we broke up, I didn't think she still felt that way." I explained and she nodded.

"She's right, you know." Liz commented.

"Why does everyone say that?" I asked. "If anything was going to happen, it would have by now. Joe and I are sort of a thing, and he's been dating Erin for two months."

"One day, Vanessa. I'm serious," she said and I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the party was a blast. When everyone left, Jen, Liz, Jared, and I all decided to go back to my house after cleaning up all the mess. Liz and I did end up getting the pool and deck built in, it was so nice to have! Once we all got back to my house, we went swimming and it was so fun! At the moment, we had a beach ball we were tossing around.

"Are you and Erin still fighting?" I asked Jared.

"Yeah, I'll just talk to her tomorrow."

"I hope you guys work things out," I told him.

"Right," he replied, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"What?" I asked, passing the ball to him rather hard after that comment.

"Its okay, Ness. I know you don't like her. These two don't either," Jared said, making Jen and Liz nod in agreement.

"I didn't have a major problem with her until today, that's just ridiculous."

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"She didn't even get Jared anything for his birthday, then she got pissed because I threw him a party." I explained.

"That's ridiculous!" Liz yelled.

"See, I told you guys," Jensen said.

I passed the ball to Jared but I accidentally hit him in the face.

"Oops!" I said while we all laughed.

Jared shook his head and laughed along before picking me up and throwing me to the other side of the pool. I screamed before I went under water. When I came back up, all four of us pretty much had a water war and I couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun. Today was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

So it was now Saturday, the day that Joe's friend, Steve, was supposed to come over so I could cook for him. Although I loved my job at the elementary school, I feel like being a chef could be a much better opportunity for me. I also took multiple culinary classes in high school, I was hoping that would be enough to get into the Red Rooster. This was supposed to be a really high class place.

I did a lot of thinking and preparing and I decided that I was going to cook my homemade Chicken Alfredo. I learned the recipe when I was fifteen, and I have loved it ever since. I had cooked it multiple times, it was simple, yet delicious so I thought it would be absolutely perfect!

I got out all the ingredients, and suddenly became very nervous. I wanted this job really bad, I loved to cook and bake, I always have. Once I heard the knock at the door, I practically jumped out of my skin. I calmed down, taking big breaths as I walked to the door and creaked it open slowly. In walked a man about 6 foot tall, his short buzz cut hair looked newly done, and he wore a dressy suit. His smile was perfectly straight and his eyes were pure green.

"Hi, I'm Steve." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Vanessa," I replied shortly, shaking his hand and allowing him aside.

I shut the door behind him, then put mu hair in a ponytail as I led him into my kitchen.

"I like this kitchen," Steve complimented.

"Thank you," I smiled brightly.

I had already homemade the noodles, I told Steve all my steps in great detail throughout cooking. I boiled the noodles, and as they boiled I made the sauce. While the sauce was cooking, I strained the noodles and made the chicken. After all the basics, I did my touch-ups and it was finished! It took almost two hours, but I was hoping it would be worth it. I was still very nervous.

I served him first, then sat next to him. I didn't even take a bite, I wanted to see his reaction. He didn't react at all, is that a good thing? A bad thing? I'm not sure. It seemed like he wasn't going to react until he was finished. So, we both ate in silence. Once we were done, he turned to look at me. He looked like he was in deep thought, I was becoming more and more anxious. I felt like I could have sweat through my shirt.

"That was probably one of the best dishes of Chicken Alfredo I have ever had. Where did you get the recipe?" He asked with a smile.

I let out a deep breath, making us both chuckle. I was extremely relieved, and could not stop smiling at the compliment.

"Thank you so much, sir! And it was a family recipe I learned growing up, my whole family loved to cook." I smiled.

"Are you the only one who has actually wanted to take it a step further and make it a career?" Steve asked.

"Yes, actually."

"Well, how much experience have you had in actual restaurants?"

"Well, I took multiple culinary classes at my community college in my town. It was just for fun, though. It wasn't until recently when I thought I wanted to go further with it." I replied.

"Its great that you have college experience with the culinary field, we have some space open in our kitchen and I would like to make you not the head chef, but the executive chef, which is basically just a step below her. Congratulations," Steve smiled, and shook my hand.

"Really, sir?! Thank you so much! I- When do I start?" I asked, in complete awe.

Steve pulled out a piece of paper with a calendar on it and a lot of notes.

"Come in on August 9th, a Monday since I know you have to put in your two weeks with your current job."

I thanked Steve a million more times before he left. I couldn't believe this! I was an executive chef at a five star restaurant! The first person who has to know is Joe, he is the whole reason why this happened to me and I couldn't be more thankful for him. I cleaned up my mess from cooking and immediately called Joe.

"Hey, Ness! How'd is go with Steve?" He asked.

"Fantastic! He made me executive chef!" I practically screamed from excitement.

"Seriously?! I knew you could do it! Congratulations, Vanessa. You deserve it more than anyone I know."

"Thank you, Joe. But I have you to thank! If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened. I'm very grateful for that," I told him.

"Like I said earlier, think of it as a favor, okay? But I have to go. Congratulations again!" Joe said, and hung up.

Next, I felt like I had to tell Jared, Jensen, and Liz. They were all so close to me. I texted all 3 of them and told them to come over, and I wanted to break the news in a funny way. I went through my closet and found an old chef's hat we had to wear when I cooked at the community college, and I put on my apron I occasionally use to cook with. I grabbed a wooden spoon and a pan, and waited downstairs by the door.

They all three walked in together, wondering why I asked them all to come over at once. Once they were through the door, I began banging the pan and scared the crap out of all three of them. I set the spoon and pan down, laughing hysterically.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jensen asked.

"You are looking at the new executive chef at Red Rooster!" I exclaimed.

"What?! How'd that happen?" Jared asked with a smile.

"Well, I didn't want to tell anyone because I wasn't sure what would happen. But, Joe is friends with a guy named Steve from Red Rooster and he thought he could get me in the kitchen because I cooked Joe some of my shrimp alfredo. Well, Steve agreed to let me cook for him and when I did, he basically hired me right away!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Liz exclaimed, and we all four had a group hug.

"Lets all go out tonight to celebrate," Jared suggested.

"Really?" I asked with a bright smile.

"Of course, Ness. This deserves to be celebrated," Jared replied, grinning and gave me another hug. "We'll all dress nice and I'll take everyone out, my treat."

"Jared, no! You don't have to pay for every-"

Jared put his hand over my mouth to quiet me, saying it was his choice. Everyone laughed and I reluctantly gave in.

Later that night, I wore a red dress with one sleeve, on the sleeve there were jewels around a small hole going down the arm. With the dress, I wore silver heels. I curled my hair, and applied makeup. I hadn't actually looked this nice in a long time, I liked it.

I was walking outside to my car when I saw a car at the stop sign that looked vaguely familiar. I couldn't help but glance inside the car to see it was Erin's car, and she was in the front seat. I didn't think anything of it, until I saw someone else in the passenger seat. A male, with blonde hair had his arm around Erin and gave her a small kiss on the lips. I gasped to myself as the car turned and drove away. How was I going to tell Jared? I had to tell him, right? He's my best friend and I couldn't have him hurt. She's lucky she drove away or I would have beat her ass.

I tried to shake off what I saw until later because Jared was right, we should celebrate my life heading in a new direction. I got to the restaurant and sat next to Jared, with Liz and Jensen across from us. We ordered our drinks and began looking at the menu. Jared kept glancing at his phone, looking worried.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just weird, I haven't heard from Erin all day. We made up from that fight, but I don't know. She hasn't talked to me all day," He sighed.

_'Because she's cheating on you..'_ I thought to myself.

It was silent for a moment. I had to tell him. I couldn't let him worry himself to death all dinner.. right? He should know immediately... right? Yeah.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jared replied.

We went outside quickly, and sat on a bench.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, Jared. But.. On my way here, I saw Erin in the car with some other guy and he kissed her." I frowned, hoping he would be okay.

He slumped down, his face expressionless.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, putting my hand over his.

He looked up at me, and nodded.

"You don't seem like it," I sighed.

"I am. I'm fine, I kinda had a feeling but I guess I never wanted to admit it. I think you were right, she wanted me for my money." Jared sighed as well.

"I'm sorry," I said, standing up and pulling him with me to give him a big hug.

"Come on, lets forget about that bitch and celebrate your new job." Jared smiled.

I was a bit shocked at his reaction.

"Okay, I like your attitude." I chuckled.

We went back in the restaurant and had a great evening. Jared ordered a dessert for us to share. While we were waiting for it, Jared began to hold my hand. I immediately got butterflies in my stomach. Liz and Jensen were holding hands on top of the table, but Jared was holding mine secretly under the table. Was it just another friendship thing? Or does he really mean it? Or is he just trying to make himself feel better now that he's single? I'm not sure.

We got the dessert, which was a chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice cream. All four of us devoured it in minutes, laughing at ourselves afterwards.

"I forgot how much I loved chocolate lava cake," I said.

"Yeah, you love it so much you have it all over your face," Liz said, throwing a napkin at me while everyone laughed.

I wiped my face off, Jared paid and we all left to go to our separate houses. While driving home, it began to storm the worst it had in a while. I hated driving at night, being partially night blind. I grabbed my glasses and put them on, hoping it would help, but it definitely didn't. I stopped at a stop sign, hardly able to see a thing. I saw a strike of lightening and that was it. I looked both ways and saw no one, so I began to drive forward. But, a driver who didn't have their headlights on crashed into the driver's side of my car. All I remember was the sound of thunder before I completely blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jared's POV**

I never knew my heart could break over a phone call. I never knew that fear could overcome me with just 6 words.

"Meghan's been in a car accident," Liz had told me last night at about 3 in the morning, and the words kept replaying over and over and over again as I sped to the hospital.

I never knew how fragile she was until I saw her lying in that hospital bed. I never knew how short life was until I saw the huge dent in her car where she was hit. And most importantly, I never knew how completely in love I am with her until I realized that I can lose her. I can lose her right here, right now at any moment. I never knew any of these things until I sat in the waiting room with my head in my hands, tears streaming down my face, waiting to hear the news of her surgery.

Vanessa was in a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver. Liz, Jensen, and I sat in the waiting room absolutely devastated. What would we do if she didn't make it? How would we go on? I just realized how completely and utterly in love with her I am and I can't even do anything about it. I'm such an idiot. Of course it took her nearly dying for me to stop being so stubborn and man up to it.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked me, finally breaking the silence that stood among us for hours.

"Are any of us really okay with this?" I sighed. "I... I love her."

Both of their heads shot up.

"You're finally admitting it after freaking forever?!" Jensen asked in shock.

"Yes. I love her. I always have, I should have never let her go the first time. I'm in love with her and I can't lose her," I told them, my voice breaking.

They both gave me sympathetic looks and we all just had a group hug for a moment.

"She's been in surgery for a long time.. what if she doesn't make it?" Liz asked, wiping her tears.

No one said anything, no one answered the question. We all didn't want to think about that possibility. I excused myself and walked to the chapel they had there. I was never really huge on religion, but I do believe in God and I knew that I needed help. I sat down, it was completely empty in here.

"God, I know I haven't prayed in a long time, but.. I think you know that Vanessa is really in trouble here. I think you also know that she means everything to me and that I finally just now realized how in love with her I am. I want to thank you for putting her in my life because she means the absolute world to me, but I need to ask you to help her through this surgery. I promise you that if she wakes up, I will kiss her and I will treat her right from here on out. I won't leave her again. Please just help her," I begged Him, I didn't know what else to do.

I let out a big sigh and left, meeting up with Jensen and Liz again. I sat next to them in silence just like I had done for the many minutes that have passed, waiting for news from the doctor. Finally, he walked out and all three of us jumped up.

"Is she okay?!" I asked immediately.

"Well, she had some internal bleeding that we were able to stop. She broke her left arm and she has a lot of cuts and bruises. Other than that, I think Vanessa will be just fine." The doctor informed us.

We all let out a sigh of relief and walked in her room.

**Vanessa's POV**

My eyes fluttered open slowly. The room was so bright, it took me a while to get adjusted to the light. I tried to sit up but soon realized that it was a bad idea when sharp shooting pains shot throughout my body. I groaned miserably and my eyes teared up.

"Hey sh sh sh, its okay," I heard a rough voice say as they wrapped their arms around me.

Whoever it was, I felt like I could trust them. I laid my head into their chest and cried at the pain I felt and not knowing anything that was going on at all. Once I finally calmed down, I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jared.

"Jared?" I asked him quietly. "What happened?"

He sat down in a chair next to me and held my hand, gently brushing it with his thumb.

"You were hit by a drunk driver on your way home last night, but you're going to be okay." Jared responded soothingly.

"Did they catch the guy who did it?" I asked.

"Yes," Jared nodded. "He's in jail."

We sat in silence for a few moments as I took all of this in.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you," Jared said quietly.

"You're not gonna lose me," I smiled. "You're stuck with me."

"I hope so," Jared smiled back.

We sat there just staring at each other intently. Out of nowhere, he grabbed my face gently and kissed me on the lips with a significant amount of passion. Though this shocked me more than anything, I kissed back and enjoyed the moment. This was the moment I have been waiting for since he left all those months ago, I have been craving his lips on mine again like they used to be.

"I love you, Vanessa. I always have, I always will. I was stupid to leave you the first time, I was scared. I'm so sorry," Jared told me as he wrapped his strong arms around me again.

"It's okay, Jared. I love you, too. Just stay with me," I whispered into his chest.

He kissed my forehead and sat down again, holding my hand. Jensen and Liz walked in the room and smiled once they saw us holding hands.

"How do you feel?" Liz asked me, giving me a gentle hug so she didn't hurt my broken arm.

"Miserable," I told her honestly. "But I'll be okay."

"The doctor said you can leave in a few hours," Jensen told us.

I sighed of relief, I hate hospitals.

"Is it okay if we take off?" Liz asked. "We're absolutely starving."

"Yes, go eat! I'm fine, I'll be home soon. Okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

She and Jensen both hugged me gently before leaving.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight in case you need any help?" Jared asked, kissing my hand.

"I would love that," I smiled wide, and he returned it.

A few hours later, I finally left the hospital. Insurance would cover the damages done to my car, but until then, I'm not sure how I will get around. We stopped by Jared's so he could grab a few things, and then went to my house. He helped me out of the car and into the house, we both sat on the couch. We both decided to order pizza and watch movies since there wasn't much else we could do with my condition. Once he came back into the room after ordering the pizza and popped in a movie, he sat next to me and let me lay my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips softly. We sat in silence just watching the movie, but I wasn't really watching it. I was drowning in my thoughts. I wasn't sure what Jared and I were. Were we a couple? Were we just messing around?

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Jared lightly moved me off of his body so he could get up and get the door. It was the pizza guy, Jared paid him and came and sat down next to me again. Before he opened the box, I stopped him. I wanted to talk to him about us.

"Jared.. what is this?" I asked with a sigh.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Us. You told me you love me and you kissed me and I.. I guess I'm just confused." I frowned.

Jared held my hands in his and looked into my eyes as he spoke.

"I love you, Vanessa Wilson. I love you more than anything on this planet. I regret leaving you the first time, I will never do it again. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. For now, and forever."

I was so happy, I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't find my voice or any words. So, all I did was smile wide and kiss him again. I leaned forward to get a slice of pizza, and when I opened the box the words 'Be my girlfriend?' were written on the top of the pizza box. I laughed hysterically.

"Yes, of course." I told Jared and kissed him over and over again through fits of our laughter.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating pizza as he took care of me, we enjoyed each other's company again like we used to and I can only hope and pray that Jared stays mine forever.


End file.
